The Voyage of Victoria Stayne
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Victoria Stayne is spending six months on Board her grandfather's ship, The Golden Bird-and it will be the adventure of a lifetime. Later chapters will be written in the form of letters.
1. Chapter 1 Setting Out

The Voyage of Victoria Stayne

Chapter One: Setting Out

Victoria Stayne opened her eyes, grinning wide as she realized what day it was. In a few hours, she would be heading down to the Port on the White Sea to begin her six month voyage aboard her grandfather's ship, The Golden Bird. She had had a difficult time convincing her parents-especially her father-to allow her to go, but eventually they had relented, on the condition that she write to them as often as possible.

She swung her long legs out of bed, and then splashed some water from the basin on her nightstand on her face before brushing out her long hair. Like her elder sister, Vicki's hair was the deep black of her father's, but with hints of red from her mother. Her eyes were the same brilliant green as her mother and sister, with flecks of blue hidden deep within the irises. Also, just like her brother and sister, Victoria Stayne had inherited her parents' height. At twelve, she was already well over five feet six, and still growing. She had also, much to her delight, discovered that she was starting to blossom. True, her breasts were quite small, but they were there!

She tied her nightdress around her waist, and then went into the kitchen, smiling at her mother. "Morning, Mum!"

Alannah turned from the counter, grinning at her. "Morning love. I thought you might like a hearty breakfast before we head down to the docks. Oh, and I found some of Michael's old trousers. They should fit you."

Vicki grinned. "Thanks. Is Dad awake yet?"

"I am." Ilosovic came into the kitchen, giving Vicki a kiss on the head before walking over to Alannah and kissing her. "Whatever you're cooking smells delicious."

Alannah smiled at him. "Well, I'm making squimberry scones. If I recall, there's a certain child of mine who is mad about them."

Vicki clapped her hands in gleeful delight. "Thank you Mum, thank you, thank you!"

Alannah laughed. "You're very welcome, my bairn. Now, breakfast is nearly ready, so why don't you make sure you've packed everything?"

Vicki ran to her room, and Ilosovic frowned at Alannah. "I'm still not completely comfortable with this, you know."

"I know, but she'll be perfectly safe. My father and Erik will look after her, and she'll write to us. So relax, Ilosovic. Vicki will do fine."

Vicki came back into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of her brother's old trousers and a shirt. "I've got everything! Clothes, pens, paper, ink! Mum, would it be alright if I packed a few of my cordials?" Alannah nodded, and Vicki grinned. "Thanks!"

The sound of someone knocking on the door made them turn, and Ilosovic went to answer it, beaming at their visitor. "Katarina!"

Alannah ran out to the parlor, pulling her daughter into the cottage and a gigantic hug. "Katarina love, what brings you here?"

Katarina hugged her mother and father, and then beamed at Vicki. "Well, I'm going to drive Vicki down to the docks. If that's alright. Kaspar…responds to me best."

Ilosovic chuckled. "I see, and your decision has nothing to do with the opportunity to see a certain sailor."

Katarina blushed. "Well, yes, that is a part of it. Mum, do I smell squimberry scones?"

"You do indeed. Would you care to join us for breakfast?"

"I would in…Vicki! When did you get breasts? !"

Vicki blushed with pride. "I noticed them a few days ago when I was bathing. Mum says they'll grow. But I hope this means I don't have to wear a corset!"

Alannah smiled gently at her. "Sweetheart, you don't have to worry about that just yet, but when you do-there's other ways of binding the breasts without losing the ability to breathe!"

Ilosovic frowned at his youngest. "When that time comes, I'm locking you in your room until you're thirty." Vicki stuck her tongue out at him, and he made a face right back at her.

Alannah rolled her eyes. "If you two are done, breakfast is ready."

After breakfast and a rather prolonged goodbye-Ilosovic got a bit teary eyed-Katarina and Vicki went out to the yard, where Kaspar stood waiting, harnessed up to a small trap and quietly chomping grass. He whinnied a greeting at Vicki, and she rubbed his velvety ears, then placed her sea bag in the trap and clambered in. Katarina climbed in after her, clucked Kaspar's reins, and they set off at a brisk trot for the Port of the White Sea.

"Rina?"

Katarina looked over at Vicki. "You haven't called me Rina since you were four, Vicki. What's wrong?"

"Was Daidi serious about locking me in my room?"

Katarina laughed. "No, he wasn't serious. But both he and Mum are a bit protective of you, since you're the baby. Besides, it's a known fact that the Sullivan women grow up to be quite pretty, and have many suitors."

Vicki frowned. "I don't want any suitors! I…I've got a crush on someone, but…I don't know if I should!"

"Who is it?"

Vicki gulped, and then faced her sister. "You promise that if I tell you, you won't think me….horrid?"

Katarina reined Kaspar to a halt, and then stared at her sister, her gaze solemn. "Victoria, I swear by Time himself I will not think you horrid."

Vicki gave her a half smile. "Josiah. Oh, I know I shouldn't since our families are related, but lately I can't think of him without feeling butterflies in my stomach! He's quite handsome, and he never once has treated me like a child. I know he's so much older than I am, and that I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't help it! Am I a horrid person, Rina?"

Katarina pulled her sister into a tight hug. "No, you aren't. When did you first start feeling this way about him?"

Vicki smiled. "During the Festival, when we waltzed together. He was such a wonderful dancer, and then afterwards he came to my booth and kept me company."

Katarina chuckled. "And I thought you had a crush on Adrian."

Vicki blushed. "Adrian is sweet, and I do like him quite a bit, but he's not the one for me. Oh, Rina, what am I going to do?"

"Does Josiah know you have these feelings for him?"

Vicki went pale. "No, I could never tell him! He'll think of me as a foolish little girl! Besides, even if he did return my feelings, I'm much too young for him."

Katarina sighed. "True. You are too young…right now. But wait a few more years, and if you're still infatuated with him, tell him. Mum and Dad are pretty far apart in years, you know. And look at Alice and Tarrant!"

Vicki hugged her sister. "Thank you, Rina! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. We'd better get moving, Grandda is likely pacing the deck wondering what's become of us."

They finally arrived at the docks, and Vicki grinned as she spotted the Golden Bird. Katarina reined Kaspar to a halt, and then the two of them climbed down, Vicki making sure that she grabbed her sea bag.

Elias and Erik walked down the gangplank, and Elias gave them a mock frown. "Vicki, I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about the voyage."

Vicki grinned at Erik and Katarina, who were greeting each other quite enthusiastically, then looked back at her grandfather. "No, Grandda, I didn't forget. But we may be a bit delayed-my sister and your First Mate seem to be locked in a rather passionate embrace."

Elias chuckled. "I noticed. Erik, we've got a time table to keep."

Erik sighed and reluctantly broke the kiss, smiling at Katarina. "I wish you were coming along, my black haired beauty. The time would go so much more swiftly with you by my side."

Katarina wrapped her arms around him, sighing. "I wish I was as well, but you can make up for it by promising to look after my sister."

"I swear it on my life. Victoria will be safe with me. But you must promise that you will keep writing to me."

"I always have, my sailor, and always will. I love you, my jolly sailor boy."

"And I you, my black haired beauty. Fairfarren, my love." Erik gave Katarina a long, passionate kiss before returning to the ship.

Katarina turned to Vicki. "Be good, write to all of us, and try not to drive Grandda too mad. I'll miss you, Vicki." She pulled her sister into a tight hug, and then whispered in her ear. "I won't tell."

Vicki beamed in gratitude at her sister. "I'll miss you too, Rina. I promise, as soon as I can, I'll write to you!"

Elias hugged Katarina. "Fairfarren, lass. Say hello to your Mum and Dad for me."

"I will. Fairfarren, Grandda."

After Katarina had left, Elias turned to Vicki, a large smile on his face. "Well, what are you waiting for? On board you go!"

Victoria beamed in joy and ran on board the Golden Bird, eager to start her voyage.


	2. Chapter 2 A Touch of Seasickness

The Voyage of Victoria Stayne

Chapter Two: A Touch of Seasickness

Vicki had found her sleeping quarters-a small, cozy cabin just off of her grandfather's. It had a small bed, a dresser with a basin, and a mirror. Victoria wondered briefly why everything seemed to be lashed down. Elias, who had shown her the room, gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry it isn't any bigger, lass-but you're right close to your old Grandda should you need anything, and the cabin's warm enough. Once you're all settled in come on deck and I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew."

Vicki grinned. "Thanks Grandda. I'm used to small spaces, anyway. I had to share a room with Katarina, after all." Elias chuckled, then left the cabin, and Vicki set to work unpacking. She placed her trousers and shirt in one drawer, and her papers, ink, and pens carefully on top of the dresser, leaving her cordial ingredients in her bag. She frowned in thought, then brightened up and headed out of the cabin, calling for Elias. "Grandda! Grandda!"

Elias came rushing over, concern on his face. "What's the matter, love?"

Vicki laughed. "Oh, nothing. It's just that I've bought some items for making my cordials, and I was wondering where I could store them."

Elias grinned. "Well, lass, you could put them in the galley, and then later tonight you could favor us with a creation? That is, if you can put together something that quickly?"

"Grandda, I could whip up a tasty cordial before we leave the docks, if you like," Vicki replied with a grin, and Elias beamed.

"Well, in that case…Erik!"

Erik came trotting over. "Yes Captain?"

"Show Vicki to the galley, please. She's volunteered to make a fine cordial, and you know how delicious her cordials are."

Erik grinned. "I do indeed. Follow me, Miss Vicki." He led her down to the galley. "Careful on the steps, they're a bit steep."

Vicki slowly eased her way down the steps, her bag around her shoulders to allow her to have both hands free. The galley was dim, with the smell of smoke prevalent, and Vicki chuckled. "This place reminds me of Mum's shop when she's mixing potions. Dim and smoky."

The cook, a plump man with a silver earring in his left ear and a rather impressive white beard, was standing above a pot that was bubbling and boiling. He looked up, grinned at Erik, and gave Vicki a confused look. "Who the devil are you, lass?"

Erik stepped forward. "This is Victoria Stayne, the Captain's granddaughter. Vicki, this is Peter Foreman, who is nowhere near as terrifying as he pretends to be. He's actually a great softie."

Vicki curtseyed politely. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Mister Foreman. That smells delicious. Rath stew, if I'm not mistaken. Does it have rowan berry juice in it?"

Foreman gawped at Vicki in surprise. "It does indeed lass. I use it to flavor most of what I cook, but I didn't think I had put that much in."

Vicki giggled. "Oh, it's very mild. The tove tears salt is quite delicious as well."

Foreman shook his head in amazement. "You've got quite the nose, Miss Stayne. Where did you learn this?"

"From my Mum. She's the Potions Mistress at Marmoreal, and she's got to be pretty precise in some of her mixings. She's taught me quite a lot."

Foreman nodded, and then frowned. "Stayne…Stayne…why does that name sound familiar? Are you any relation to Ilosovic Stayne?"

Vicki grinned. "He's my father."

Foreman grinned. "Then your mother must be Alannah!"

"That is her name. Why, do you know her?"

"I did, but it was when she was a little lass. I was a cook for her neighbor, Lady Germaine, and your mum used to love the tarts I made. She was a sweet little child-always jabbering away. You look remarkably like her."

"I've been told. Mr. Foreman, I came into your galley to see if perhaps I would be allowed to brew a cordial to go with tonight's dinner."

Foreman frowned. "I don't have many cordial ingredients on hand, Miss."

Vicki grinned, patting her bag. "That won't be a problem. I've got everything I need right here. But if you have a bit of rowan berry juice left, I'd like to use it." Foreman nodded, and Vicki set her bag on the counter and began pulling out ingredients. "Let's see…we're having Rath stew, and that's a pretty spicy dish, plus the rowan berry juice will make it a bit sweet and spicy, so…aha! I'll make some greenberry rose cordial. Just enough sweet to offset the spiciness of the stew." She immediately set to work, humming to herself.

Erik grinned. "Well, I've got to go help get the ship underway. Vicki, I look forward to a delicious cordial."

Vicki grinned at him. "You'll get one, I promise." Erik beamed and left to get the ship underway.

It was much later at night, and Vicki was sitting in her cabin, feeling distinctly queasy. She leaned back against the wall, her eyes shut as the ship rocked on the waves. Her cordial had been a wonderful success, and Foreman had asked her grandfather if she could be his assistant for the voyage. Elias had asked Vicki if she would be up to the task, and she had agreed-she liked Mr. Foreman.

But now-she groaned in pain as her stomach gave a sickening flop, threatening to bring up the rather good dinner she had eaten. She cracked her eye open as a knock came on her door. "Come in."

Erik came in, giving her a sympathetic smile. "You look as though you've got a touch of mal de mar, Miss Vicki."

Vicki frowned. "No, my stomach hurts."

Erik laughed. "I meant that you're seasick. It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know. This is your first time at sea, so naturally you'll be feeling a bit under the weather. I'm afraid we don't have anything to give you at the moment."

Vicki groaned, then frowned in thought, staggering to her feet and over to the dresser. She opened it, rummaging through her shirts, and grinned weakly as her fingers brushed against cool glass. She pulled a medium sized vial filled with a green liquid out of the drawer. "I thought Mum would have done this!" She uncorked the vial, taking a small sip, and sighed as her seasickness vanished. She put the cork back on, and then carefully replaced the vial, laughing at Erik's confused expression. "It's a potion Mum made to cure nausea. She's sold it to quite a few fishermen."

Erik grinned in understanding. "Ahh, I see. Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. How did you enjoy your first day at sea?"

Vicki grinned. "I loved it. Night Erik."

Erik smiled and left the cabin, and Vicki grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, then sat down on her bed, braced herself against the wall, and began writing.

_Dear Mum and Dad: _

_I am writing to you from the White Sea, and it is so beautiful. We had a very easy time getting underway-that's what Grandda told me it's called when a ship heads to sea from the docks-and I spent most of the day walking around the Golden Bird. She's a beauty of a ship, and Grandda takes marvelous care of her. I've learned the names for many different things on board. For example, the front of the ship is the bow, and the back is the stern. The left side of the ship if you're facing the bow is port, and the right is starboard. The Golden Bird has two masts-a mainmast and a mizzenmast, and her sails are triangle shaped. Grandda says that they catch the wind better than square-shaped sails. _

_I wanted to climb up into the rigging and look around, but Grandda said not until I've gotten my sea legs-and I was stumbling about quite a bit! Walking on a ship is harder than it seems, but I'll manage. _

_I met the crew, and they are all quite nice. Dad, you don't have to worry about me-they all are your age and older, and many of them have daughters as well. In fact, Erik is the youngest crewmember, not counting me, and you know you can trust him. Mum, I met someone that used to know you when you were a babe. Peter Foreman. He's the Ship's Cook, and he's good-but he's not as good as you are. He made Rath Stew for dinner, and it was a bit too spicy for me. I much prefer the way you make it, with the gingerberry roots. I made greenberry rose cordial, and it was an instant success. Mr. Foreman has made me his Assistant. The Galley is nice-smoky and warm (it reminds me of Mum's shop when she mixes up potions) _

_Mum, thank you for slipping in that Anti-Nausea potion. I should have guessed you'd know I'd need it at some point. I am feeling ever so much better, and wanted to write to you before I went to sleep. _

_I love you both, miss you quite a bit, and will write to Katarina and Michael tomorrow._

_Love, _

_Vicki. _


	3. Chapter 3 A Day at Sea

The Voyage of Victoria Stayne

Chapter Three: A Day at Sea

Vicki woke up early the next morning when the lovely smell of tarts came drifting through the galley and into her cabin. She walked over to her basin of water, still a bit unsteady on her feet, then splashed water on her face to wake herself up and half walked, half stumbled out of the cabin, liking the feel of the rough wood on her bare feet.

She spotted her grandfather at the helm, and walked over to him. "Morning Grandda."

Elias grinned down at her. "Morning lass. Did you sleep well?"

"Marvelously. I felt as though the Bird was rocking me, like Mum used to when I was a babe. It's so peaceful out here." She walked over to the gunwale, looking down at the sea as the Bird flew over it. Then, her eyes widened as she spotted something in the water. "Grandda! Look!"

"What do you see?"

Vicki gaped. "I….Grandda, are there mermaids in Underland? !"

Elias laughed. "There are indeed. Why, do you see some?"

Vicki nodded her eyes and mouth wide in disbelief. "Yes! There's…three right below me! They're jumping in the waves caused by the Bird! Hello! Hello!" She waved to the mermaids, and they waved back, wide smiles on their faces.

Elias slowed the Bird, allowing the mermaids to come closer. Vicki leaned over the railing, waving at them. "Hello! My name's Victoria!"

The mermaids grinned, and then spoke in turn. "I'm Claudia!" "I'm Lydia!" "I'm Serena!" They then spoke in unison. "We're sisters!"

Vicki giggled. "I'm very pleased to meet all of you! Are you the same age?"

Claudia, who had a blue green tail, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, laughed. "No, I'm the eldest. Lydia's the youngest, and Serena is in the middle. Lydia's only 300, you know. Practically a baby to us-we can live to be over a thousand!"

Lydia pouted at her sister, and then looked up at Vicki. "I turned 300 yesterday, and I am not a baby." She was quite pretty, with long dark brown hair, green eyes, and a bright green tail. She had also weaved sea flowers and bits of shells in her hair, and was wearing a necklace made of corals. "Are you the babe of your family?"

Vicki nodded. "I am. I've got a brother and a sister. Do you have brothers?"

Serena nodded. "We do, but they hardly ever come to the surface. They prefer to keep below. Have you ever been under the sea?" Serena had the same hair as her sister Claudia, but her eyes were the color of storm clouds and her tail was dark blue. But the smile on her face was friendly and genuine.

Vicki nodded. "I love swimming. My father taught me."

Lydia grinned. "Then come swim with us for a bit! We'll have so much fun!"

Elias, who had heard this last bit, came over to the side of the ship, giving Lydia a stern look. "If I allow my granddaughter to swim with you, will you swear by Time that you will allow no harm to come to her?"

The sisters looked at him, and then spoke in unison once more. "We do so swear, Captain."

Elias nodded, then turned and shouted over his shoulder. "Drop anchor! We're going to rest here for a bit!"

"Aye, Captain!"

The crew dropped anchor, and Elias grinned at Vicki. "Go ahead, lass, and have fun."

Vicki gulped. "How…how do I get down?"

"There's a ladder on the side."

Vicki carefully climbed down the ladder into the White Sea, ducking beneath the surface for a moment and taking a drink of the clear water. She surfaced, and then swam over to where the mermaid sisters were waiting. Lydia grinned at her. "Hurrah, you're here! Now we can play!" She dove under the water, and then leaped over Vicki, splashing her, and Vicki laughed, sputtering.

Vicki was a strong swimmer, and soon she was racing the mermaids around the ship. She won a few races and lost a few. After, the mermaid sisters showed her how to float in the water. As they relaxed, Vicki couldn't help notice that Lydia kept staring at her. "What's the matter?"

Lydia sighed. "Oh, you'll think me silly, but you look like the Knave of Hearts."

Vicki laughed. "I should hope I look like him, he's my father. Why, do you know him?"

Lydia shook her head. "I don't, but we mermaids know quite a lot about what goes on in Underland. He had quite the reputation as a killer before his Exile."

Vicki frowned. "You must have missed a few decades. Daidi is the head of the White Army now, and Queen Mirana has pardoned him. He's a good man and a wonderful father, and he loves my brother, sister, and Mum completely."

Lydia beamed in delight. "Well, but that's wonderful! My sisters and I had heard that a former enemy had been turned friend, but we weren't sure who it was! What does your Mum do?"

"She's the Potions Mistress and Royal Court Healer at Marmoreal."

Claudia grinned. "Is she good?" Vicki nodded in pride, and Claudia dove under the water, returning a few moments later with a small box that she placed in Vicki's arms. "This is a box with a vial of dark sea weed juice. We use it to cure all manner of illnesses. It can be used by humans as well."

Vicki gave Claudia a grateful smile. "Thank you so much! Mum will be so pleased, I know it!" She swam over to the ship, calling. "Ahoy!"

Erik came over, grinning down at her. "Ahoy to you lass. Having fun?"

Vicki grinned. "Oh yes, great fun! Could you take this on board? It's a gift for Mum!"

Erik nodded, and then tossed a rope over the side, and Claudia tied the box around it, and then smiled up at Erik. "All ready."

Erik hauled the rope up, and then gave Claudia a grin. "There's no use trying your wiles on me, my heart belongs to another. Vicki, your Grandda says it's time to come out of the water-lunch is ready."

Vicki sighed, and then turned to her new friends. "Will you come back later?"

Lydia nodded, and then hugged her. "Of course we will! We can go for a swim in the moonlight!"

Vicki beamed. "Wonderful! Fairfarren for now!"

Lydia laughed a sound that reminded Vicki of bells. "What does that mean?"

"It means goodbye in Outlandish."

Lydia nodded. "Oh! Well, then goodbye! It was so nice playing with you!"

Vicki clambered back onto the deck, and then waved at the sisters as they disappeared beneath the water. "Goodbye! Thank you for the gift! I hope to see you again!" She ran over to her grandfather, grinning. "Oh Grandda I had so much fun and I loved swimming and lunch smells so good and can I swim with them tonight and…what's that in your hand?"

Elias chuckled and handed her a white envelope. "This dropped on the deck a few moments ago. I believe it's from your Mum."

Vicki grinned in delight and ran to her cabin, tearing open the envelope.

_My darling Vicki: _

_I am so glad that you are having a wonderful time. I showed your father the bit about all the sailors being old men like him, and he pouted for a bit but then said that he was glad you would be well looked after. I told him to quit frowning and worrying so much. He's agreed to the first, but I doubt he'll ever stop the second. But I worry about you too, lass-a mother's prerogative, I suppose. _

_I do hope you get your sea legs soon, and if my father lets you go up into the rigging he had best send someone up there with you! _

_I did indeed know Peter! He used to bake me scones and tarts on days when my Mum was…having difficulties. I do wish she had lived long enough to meet you, as you would have gotten on wonderfully. I'm so glad to know that he's the Cook on board, and am also quite flattered that you prefer my Rath Stew to his. Also, well done on becoming an Assistant! I'm sure your cordial was the highlight of the meal. _

_Now, for a bit of amusing news. Fiona attended her first Tea Party yesterday and she had quite the fun time of it! She's still too young to eat or drink anything, and Thackery was careful to not throw anything near her, but she had quite the fun time smearing bits of icing on her face and in her hair! She's also at the babbling stage, and spent several moments deep in conversation with Tarrant! At least that's how he played it. It was quite amusing to hear!_

_Your father would like to say that he hopes you are having a marvelous time, and that the cottage is lonely without you there. I agree wholeheartedly. _

_We will miss you terribly while you are away, and will write to you as many times as we can. _

_Love, _

_Your Momma and Daddy _

Vicki carefully placed the letter in her dresser, then sat down on her bunk and began to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad:_

_I had such a fun time today! I actually met mermaids! They were quite nice, and very pretty. They are sisters, and their names were Claudia, Lydia, and Serena. I spent the whole morning swimming with them, and I had so much fun! They knew of Daidi's Exile, but not of his redemption, and were most pleased when I told them. I am going to swim with them later tonight. And you don't have to worry, since Grandda made them swear by Time that they wouldn't harm me. _

_Mum, I'm going to be sending you a gift from them-a vial of dark seaweed juice. Claudia-the eldest-told me that it is used by mermaids to cure all manner of things, and that humans may use it as well. Speaking of eldest, would you believe that to her sisters, Lydia is a baby? She's 300! Mermaids can live quite a long time, Claudia tells me. _

_Dad, don't worry so much about me. Remember, I'm the daughter of a Knave! _

_I am having so much fun, and this is only my second day at sea! I've got to go now, lunch smells wonderful! _

_Love, _

_Vicki. _

After lunch, she spent some time on deck learning how to sail. Elias grinned at her. "You're natural sailor lass! Why, by the time this trip is over, you'll have salt in your blood. I may have to make you a member of me crew."

Vicki blushed in pride. "Thank you Grandda. Where are we going to trade first?"

"Tuggerymore. It's a small port city known for jewelry and silks. You know that necklace your sister has? Erik got it at a shop in Tuggerymore."

"Oh. What are we trading?"

"Gems and spices, lass. They need the gems for the jewelry and the spices for their food. It's quite bland without it. We should reach the Port of Morae in about a week."

Vicki grinned. She couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4 Tuggerymore

The Voyage of Victoria Stayne

Chapter Four: Tuggerymore

Vicki shielded her eyes against the bright rays of the sun as she peered at the horizon. "Grandda, I still don't see it."

Elias smiled, and then pointed at a small dark spot a few miles in front of her. "See that spot there that looks like a cloudbank?" Vicki peered, and then nodded. "That's the Port of Morae. We should be arriving in a few hours." He grinned at a thought. "Tell you what. Why don't you go down to the galley and get a few bottles of your cordial? You can trade them in Tuggerymore for anything you wish."

Vicki grinned, and then ran off for the galley. Elias watched, grinning, impressed with how quickly she had found her sea legs. She was having a marvelous time on board, and the crew to a man was quite charmed by her. She hadn't inherited her mother's singing ability, but she could weave stories that left everyone spellbound. Elias remembered one story she had told the crew about a princess locked away in a tall tower surrounded by thorns and monsters, doomed to sleep forever until rescued by a handsome prince. She had hooked them from the beginning, and at the end more than a few of them had been in tears. After that, the sailors would make it a routine to gather around Vicki on the deck and listen as she spun her tales.

Erik walked over to the wheel. "I'll steer us into Tuggerymore, Captain."

"Thank you, Erik. Oh, and when we get there, make sure Vicki stays with you. I don't want her wandering off to the more…unsavory parts of town."

"Yes Sir."

Vicki gathered together four bottles of cordials, placing them in her bag. Foreman frowned at her. "Vicki, don't you want to wrap those in something so they don't break?"

Vicki laughed. "Oh, they're unbreakable. They've got shards from the Glass fused in them."

"What Glass?"

Vicki sighed. "The Looking Glass. Mum used to live on the borders of the Outlands, and she gathered the shards of the Glass and fused them with regular glass for her potions vials after she rendered them harmless."

Elias had entered the galley. "I'd heard about that. Doesn't she also have a mirror made from the same material used in the Glass?" Vicki nodded.

"Daidi gave it to her when Michael was a baby. I've seen her use it when he's on a Long Patrol to talk to him. Are we almost there?"

Elias nodded. "We are, and while we're there you're to stay with Erik at all times, is that clear? There are some unsavory parts of Tuggerymore that I don't want you ending up in."

Vicki saluted. "Yes, Grandda. But I do know how to look after myself, you know."

Elias glared at her. "It's not a matter of being able to look after yourself. You are quite a pretty lass, and unless I'm much mistaken you are starting to blossom. There are men who would take advantage of that, and not care how old you are. I'd give you a dagger if I thought you could use it."

Vicki grinned. "I can, actually. Dad taught me when I turned ten. He likes for all of us to have some knowledge of combat. I usually carry one when I help Mum gather ingredients for her potions-we sometimes go pretty far, and there's wild animals."

Elias chuckled. "I might have known that Knave would do that. Very well, when we make port I'll give you a dagger, but you are not to go wandering off. You do, and I will lock you in your cabin for the rest of the voyage. Clear?"

Vicki nodded her face serious. "Crystal."

Elias smiled at her. "Good."

A few hours later, the Golden Bird sailed majestically into the Port of Morae. Vicki's eyes widened at the hustle and bustle. She had never seen such a busy port and so many different ships in her life! Sailors and merchants were everywhere, giving orders and hawking their wares. The air was thick with the sound of voices, the acrid tang of spices, smokes, and fish. Vicki ran back and forth across the deck, drinking everything in, eyes wide in wonder.

The Bird gently bumped against the docks, and Elias had to wrap an arm around Vicki's waist to keep her from dashing off the ship. "Whoa lass. Did you forget our agreement?"

"No, Grandda, but…"

Elias knelt down and stared into her eyes. "I know you're eager to begin exploring, but there are still a few things to do on board. First, we need to tie up, and then lower the gangplank. Oh and here." He reached into his pocket and handed her a dagger. "Keep that on you at all times, alright?"

Vicki stuck the dagger in her pocket and nodded. "Yes, sir. Can I buy a sheath for this?"

"I'm sure we could find something to trade and get you a sheath."

Once the ship had been tied down and the gangplank lowered, Erik and Vicki left to explore the city. Vicki noticed that most of the crew was heading towards the middle of town while Erik was steering her towards the outskirts. "Erik, where's everyone going?"

Erik hemmed. "Well…there's a pub called the Feather and Wool over there. It's known for…well, not the food."

Vicki nodded. "Oh, you mean it's a brothel." She laughed at the expression of shock on his face. "I'm not that naïve, Erik. Are there any other pubs?"

Erik laughed, his initial shock gone. "There are. We'll go to the Black King; they make a marvelous roast rath. But first, we have some trading to do. Did you remember your cordials?" Vicki held up her bag, and he nodded. "Excellent. First stop-The Market at Morae."

He led Vicki through winding, tree lined streets. "Here we are. The Market."

Vicki's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She had never seen so many different colors of tents, so many different items for sale or trade, and the smells-they ranged from the sharp tang of spices to the sweet smell of candies and pastries. "I…I don't know where to go first!"

Erik pointed to a long black and purple tent on the far side of the Market. "We go there first. That's Mrs. Wig, and she usually has some rather nice bolts of cloth. I was thinking of asking her to make you a sailor's outfit that would fit you better."

Vicki followed Erik over, gawking at the many different colors and bolts of material. There was red silk, purple cotton, green rath fur, feathers of every conceivable color, length, and shape, and a deep black bolt of silk. Hanging from racks were shirts, dresses, trousers, and blouses of all colors. "This place is like Ari's Shop. Only smaller."

Erik chuckled, and then smiled at the elderly woman that had emerged from behind a dark curtain. "Mrs. Wig, wonderful to see you again."

Mrs. Wig, who had a face full of wrinkles, dark grey hair, and was short and plump, gave him a grin in return. "Well naow, if it isn't the young Erik. Come to trade, have ye?"

"Always, Ma'am. I was also hoping you'd be able to make a few outfits for the young lass here-all she has is her brother's old trousers, and they're a bit big on her."

Mrs. Wig gave Vicki a quick glance over. "How old are you, lass?"

"I'm twelve, Ma'am."

Mrs. Wig gave a gasp of surprise. "Twelve and already that tall? Your parents must be giants!"

"Well, my father is over seven feet tall. I do hope you'll be able to make me an outfit, since I can tell that you're a wonderful seamstress."

Mrs. Wig smiled, flattered. "Why thank you lass. Do you sew?"

"No, but my sister in law is Royal Seamstress at Marmoreal. In fact…" she turned to Erik. "Would it be acceptable if I bought some bolts of material for Ari? I'm sure she'd love them."

"Of course. Tell you what. You get the bits of cloth you need, and a few outfits, and after I've paid for everything we can go and get some lunch. How does that sound to you?"

"Wonderful."

Mrs. Wig came round to the other side, a measure in her hand, and began taking Vicki's measurements, muttering to herself. "Let's see-height five foot six, weight-I'm going to say about ninety pounds, small breasts-did you want those noticeable?"

Vicki chuckled. "That's alright, Ma'am. They can stay hidden for now." She looked at Erik. "I can just imagine the look on Dad's face if I came home in a shirt like that!" Erik laughed in agreement.

Mrs. Wig had finished the measuring. "Alright. It should take me a few hours to make you some decent outfits. Is there any color you prefer?'

"Green please. It goes with my eyes and hair."

Mrs. Wig smiled. "That it does." She turned to Erik, a business like smile on her wrinkled features. "Well, shall we begin the haggling?"

Erik gave her a wicked smile. "We should. I can offer you three large rubies, an emerald, and three topaz stones for a large bolt of whatever cloth Vicki chooses."

"Two large emeralds and three rubies. Plus a blue opal, and I'll throw in a box of red ribbons."

Erik frowned. "Three rubies, two emeralds, a black topaz, and a vial of…Vicki, what types of cordials do you have with you?"

Vicki peeked in her bag. "Three large redcurrant rose thyme berry, a rowanberry fizz, greenrose dandelion burdock, and whittleberry wine."

Erik turned to Mrs. Wig. "I'll throw in a vial of the best tasting redcurrant rose thyme berry cordial you've ever had, made by this young lady standing next to me."

Mrs. Wig frowned in disbelief. "Is that right? Well, let me have a taste." Vicki rummaged around and pulled out the cordial, handing it over to Mrs. Wig, who uncorked it and took a small sip. She swallowed, smacked her lips a few times, and then took a healthy drink, her eyes wide. "This may very well be the most delicious thing I've ever tasted! Lass, for a vial of this you can take whatever you please!"

Vicki grinned, and then selected a large bolt of soft green cloth, a length of black silk, and a handful of ribbons. "Ari will be able to make such a lovely dress out of this. Erik, is there a place that sells artists' supplies?"

Erik nodded, pointing to a green tent across the grassy expanse of the Market. "Oscar Culderson, maker of fine brushes, fine dyes, and all other artistic accoutrements. I'm sure you'll be able to find something for your sister there."

Vicki grinned.

Later, after all the trading had been taken care of, Erik took her over to the Black King for a meal. The pub was noisy, crowded, and smoky, and Erik found them a quiet table near the back, and then signaled for a serving girl. One came forward, her brassy red hair streaked with grey. "Afternoon, Erik. Who's the lass?"

"This is Victoria Stayne, the Captain's granddaughter. Vicki, this is Ellie. Ellie, is the Rath still available?"

"It is indeed, and we've got roast potatoes to go with it. Would you like some?"

Erik nodded. "Two plates, please, and if you throw on some of that lovely black bread you bake I'll slip you a shilling."

Ellie winked. "I think I can arrange that. You'll like our roast rath, lass. Very tender. What would you like to drink?"

Vicki thought for a moment. "Do you have redberry wine?" Ellie nodded. "I'd like a glass of redberry wine, please." Ellie nodded again, and then left.

Erik gave Vicki a skeptical frown. "Can you handle redberry wine? The last thing I want to do is to have to carry you to the Bird, especially with all the purchases you made today."

Vicki nodded. "I'll be fine. But we still need to get the outfits Mrs. Wig made for me."

"Captain will have some of the men get those before we head back out to sea. You might also want to get a few more vials of ink, since you are going to be writing many letters."

"Good idea. I've got a whole bunch of letters to write tonight."

Vicki leaned back against the rough, warm wall of her cabin, eyes half shut in exhaustion. She had never realized how much work her grandfather put into being a merchant, but she was beginning to understand how he had become so successful. He could be ruthless when he had to be, but she could tell that all the business owners in Tuggerymore respected him for that trait-for knowing when to knuckle down and when to compromise. She had learned quite a lot in just a day, she thought.

She let her glance rove over to the far side of the cabin, which was becoming piled high with gifts to present her family upon her return-bolts of cloth and other materials for Arianna, vials for potions for her mother-along with some wonderful smelling spices and herbs, a black leather bound journal and pens made from borogove feathers for her brother, a case of artist's supplies and tove fur brushes for her sister, a dark blue shirt for Josiah that would bring out his eyes, a silver dagger with a ruby pommel stone for her father, a sewing kit and silver thimbles for Tarrant, a blue dressing gown for Alice and a stuffed rabbit with soft brown fur for Fiona. Elias had suggested she keep her presents in her cabin, since the hold could get rather damp at times.

Vicki sighed, then walked over to her dresser and pulled out her paper and pens, then headed back to the bed, sucking on the quill to let the ink come out.

_Dear Aunt Alice, Uncle Tarrant, Arianna (and Michael and Fiona), and Josiah: _

_I am writing you to let you know that I am having a most wonderful time here on board my grandfather's ship. Alice, I remember you telling me about your trip to China before you returned to Underland. Was it as exciting as this trip? Did you spend your days walking the decks and being awed by the vast expanse of the Sea? Did you watch sunsets and wonder if the water caught on fire? Did you wish that the days would go on forever? I've learned so much from Grandda and the rest of the crew. I even sailed the Bird for a few hours yesterday, and it was such a feeling of exhilaration. I felt as though I was flying! But the best part was getting to swim with mermaids! Especially at night-the White Sea looks so different with the moon shining down on it. I asked Mum once, and she said that there aren't any mermaids in Overland. Is that true? What is the strangest thing you've ever seen on your voyages? And don't say Tarrant. _

_Uncle Tarrant, I went into a milliner's shop today, and the hats he had for purchase were nice, but nothing to rival your Fine Hats. But I did purchase you a few items that I know you will quite like. However, I will confound you by not telling you what they are. You will have to wait for my return home. I've bought something for Alice as well. _

_Arianna, you would love the Market at Morae. There are so many different seamstresses and tailors there, and so many different materials-cloth, silk, tove fur, Hollyberry eagle feathers! And the colors, Ari! The colors! Red, green, blue, orange, black, yellow, purple, pink, and every combination you can think of! And the shirts, dresses, trousers-everything is magnificent! But you are still the best, and you will love the gifts I have for you. I also purchased something for Fiona that I know she will adore. Oh, and I didn't forget that mad brother of mine. I wish I could have been there to see Fiona's first Tea Party, though. From what Mum wrote to me, it must have been quite the hilarious sight indeed! I do hope that when I get home, Tarrant throws a special Tea Party just for me (hint, hint) and that everyone attends! I had some outfits made for me by a very nice old lady named Arabelle Wig. I have four pairs of trousers, three shirts, and a belt to put my dagger in. The outfits are all dark colors-green, blue, and dark red. I also bought some lovely red ribbons for my hair-it's much easier to keep it loose while we're at sea, though. _

_Josiah, I miss you quite a bit, and I bought you something that I sincerely hope you will love. I thought about you today, and remembered how much I enjoyed listening to your stories. I've even started telling some of my own. But then, we both loved to embellish our tales of exploration, and I hope that is something neither of us outgrows. Have any of the ladies started to give you the courting eye? I know that Lady Windermere's youngest thinks you quite handsome, and she is a rather nice young girl. But then, I also hear that silly bint Lavender has her eye on you, and sincerely hope you won't consider one as vapid as her. But really, it's not my concern, so I shall move on. Has your Dad started to teach you the art of Hat Making yet? I know that you were most eager to learn, and Tarrant seemed to think that you had an aptitude for it. So if you have, could you make me a hat for my next birthday? I'd like it to be red, with black ribbons. _

_Fiona-Here's a big Hug for you from your Aunt Vicki. I love you, little one. _

_I hope that you are all well; I love all of you, and hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love, _

_Vicki. _

She folded up her letter, then sucked on her quill and bent once more to her writing.

_Dear Rina: _

_I miss you terribly. I know that if you could, you would have gladly come on board with me-but then, Erik would be quite distracted from his Duties-and he has so many of them! He does such a fine job of running the ship that Grandda hardly has to do anything. He's a wonderful sailor, and great company. No doubt Mum's told you about my meeting with the mermaids? Well, one of them tried to flirt with him, and he told her it was no use, since his heart belonged to another. When we were in port today, he bought you a lovely necklace, but made me swear that I would tell you nothing else. He has taken me under his wing, and while we were in town I was never out of his sight for a moment. But it didn't feel as though he was restricting me-I went (nearly) everywhere and saw so many wonderful things! You would love the Marketplace-so many different scenes that you could paint, and so many colorful people. I knew exactly what to buy for you, and I sincerely hope that I made the right decision. _

_I was thinking about what I told you before I set sail, and I know that you've not told a soul-but you can tell Mum if you like. But whatever you do, don't tell Josiah! I couldn't bear to lose his friendship! But I cringe at the thought of another, more beautiful and sophisticated lady coming along and winning his heart! I don't think I could bear it if that happened-and since I'm so young, I will have no say at all. Maybe I can ask Time for…no, that wouldn't be a good idea. It may backfire on me. I'll have to content myself with hoping and wishing that perhaps this is just a passing fancy. (Though I doubt it.) _

_I hope that you are well-your cottage was looking beautiful when we all came there for dinner, and I loved the rambling rose. Have you been painting many pictures? I hope you have, and I hope that they are selling as fast as you can paint them. I wish that I could draw even a bit, so I could send you sketches of the things I've seen, since you would be able to make them into beautiful paintings. _

_If you see Mum and Dad, tell them I'm sorry for not writing to them, and will write to them tomorrow-or as soon as I can. _

_Love always,_

_Your sister, Vicki. _


	5. Chapter 5 Letters from Home

The Voyage of Victoria Stayne

Chapter Five: Letters from Home

Vicki had been at sea for a month now, and she was having more fun every day. She had established a routine for herself. First, she would wake up and head to the galley to mix a batch of cordials for the day, depending on what Foreman had available for lunch and supper. Then she would spend time with Erik learning the basics of sailing-how to tie knots, reef and furl sails, and make sure that the deck was clean. Once, on a clear and windless day, he had taken her up into the crow's nest, and she had been amazed at how different and calm the Sea looked from such a tall height.

She was also learning the business of trade from her grandfather. Whenever they made port, Vicki made it a point to accompany Elias to at least one meeting, and many times was able to cajole reluctant merchants into purchasing items from her grandfather by using, as he called it, "That silver tongue of yours." That, combined with her ability to look sweet and innocent, gave her quite the advantage over the gullible merchants.

After, she would spend time sitting on the deck writing home, telling her family all about the wonderful time she was having. She had a drawer full of letters that she had received, and on slow days she would get them out and read them as a way to feel closer to her family.

She pulled a letter that Alice had written her a month ago out of her pocket.

'_**My dearest Vicki:**_

_**What a joy it was to receive your letter. You are quite the lucky lass to be able to go sailing. Yes, when I went to China it was just like you said-waking up to watch the sunrise, spending time learning about sailing-and business, of course. That part was a bit boring, but I had the thought of Tarrant to keep me happy (and before your mind goes into the gutter, I only meant that I would think of his smile and it would make me happy. That's the problem with being raised by a Knave...) so the time seemed to fly by. **_

_**Sadly, your Mum is right. There are no mermaids in Overland-I think perhaps they all moved here quite a while ago, but there are strange and exotic creatures in the Sea. I've seen fish that fly, and I once saw a strange creature that was all long and green and slimy, with sharp teeth and evil looking eyes. The sailors on board The Wonder told me that it was called an eel. I've also seen whales-giant creatures that live in the depths and come to the surface to breathe. I know you might not believe this, but the one I saw was bigger than the Bandersnatch! **_

_**But China was wonderful-the culture was so much different from what I was used to, that it took a while to become accustomed. Once I did though, I loved everything about it. I wish I could go sailing again, but I'll have to settle for reading all your marvelous letters. **_

_**Oh, Tarrant wants to add that he hopes that you find some nice tea for him, as he's had every blend in Marmoreal more times than he can count. **_

_**Love always, **_

_**Alice' **_

Vicki grinned, remembering the visit they had made to a small port town called Cutter's Bay that specialized in teas, coffee, and spirits. She had traded a large bottle of her greenrose cordial for a package of something called White Lavender tea and a large silver tea set. After some initial thought, she had also snapped up a bottle of bitterberry ale-a very good, but very potent drink.

She was having a bit of trouble pacing herself, as she kept wanting to buy more and more things. Finally, Elias had to intervene. "Victoria, I know you think you're doing something good, but do you really need to buy all these things for your family? They're not going to be upset if you don't buy them something at every Port and City we stop at. What they love best is when you write to them and tell them all about the things you've seen. Besides, your cabin is getting rather crowded!"

Vicki blushed in embarrassment. "You're right, Grandda. I am being a little foolish. I'll behave better, I promise."

After that, Vicki was very careful about trading.

She sighed, letting the warm sun play over her face, and then pulled out the prized letter of her collection. She had received it a week ago, and hadn't let it out of her sight for a moment.

'_Dear Vicki:_

_Mum is having Ari and I write you letters of our own, so I am taking quill in hand to write to you. _

_I have to tell you something up front-I laughed when I read the part in your letter addressed to me. Now, before you get upset with me, I laughed because while I do find Mabel Windermere to be pleasant enough to talk with, the thought of Courting her has never once entered my mind. She is a bit too vapid for me-it's a trait that the Windermere sisters share, I fear. I much prefer spending time with you, as you are quite intelligent and mature for your age. Plus, we practically grew up together, so there is no awkwardness between us-which I quite like. _

_Dad has indeed decided to take me on as an Apprentice-and I have the feeling that he will be quite the hard Taskmaster. But I would not expect anything less-I am learning a Trade, and that takes much hard work-as our siblings would surely be able to tell us! I told Dad about the hat you wanted, and he seems to think that if I work hard enough, I should be able to make you that self same hat by your next birthday. I find it hard to believe you will be thirteen-I remember you as a cute little baby. You might not remember, but I used to climb into your playpen when you were crying and rock you to sleep. Mum and Aunt Alannah thought it was quite precious. I thought of you when we were in the Jabberwock's Cave-I was worried that I might never see my little Vicki again. Happily, everything turned out for the best. _

_The Tea Party was something for the Ages! Fiona is becoming more and more like Ari every day-mischievous, saucy, and all around adorable. Your brother made a good choice in her, and vice versa. I just wish that I could have as much luck with my love life. I'll tell you what-if I haven't fallen in love with someone by the time you turn sixteen, I will Court you. I know you are my sister in law, but I doubt that will matter too much. But then, I fully expect that you will have many Suitors vying for your hand when you reach that age, so I might not have a chance. But even if I don't, there will always be a place in my heart for you, Vicki. _

_I am so thrilled to read that you are telling stories-you were always much better at it than I-except when it came to your Mum. For some strange reason, Aunt Alannah seems to be immune to the lovely stories we told her. Do you remember the time when I was ten and you were five and we jumped in the pond in our brand new outfits? Both our Mums had a fit, and we both insisted that a great big wind had come along, picked us up, and dropped us in the pond with our clothes on. They didn't believe us, and made us weed the Garden! _

_I cannot wait to see what you have for me, as I'm sure it will be wonderful. _

_Look after yourself, and when you get home I might just have something for you as well. _

_Yours always, _

_Josiah. _

Vicki had read and reread the letter hundreds of times, especially this bit: 'if I haven't fallen in love with someone by the time you turn sixteen, I will Court you.' A part of her was scared that he might be joking with her, but a larger part was hoping that it came true, as she would love to be Courted by Josiah Hightopp.

That pleasant thought made her think of a letter she had received from her mother-one that made her cry tears of relief.

'**Vicki: **

**I thought for a long time whether or not I should write this letter, but I cannot stay silent on this matter and feel like I am a good Momma. **

**Katarina stopped by the cottage when I was alone one day and I could tell right away that she had something of great import to tell me. After a bit of goading, and a firm promise to not reveal anything, she told me of the feelings you have for Josiah. She told me that you were afraid that we would think you horrid for harboring such feelings, and that we would try to discourage you from acting on them. **

**Vicki, you could not be more wrong. I will never, for as long as Underland exists, think of any of my children as horrid for the choices they make in love. Darling, don't forget that I gave my heart freely to a man that had been reviled and spit upon all his life, and who was an Assassin for the Bloody Red Queen. Your father and I endured many nasty looks and rumors when we first came to Marmoreal, and there were many here who were sure that he would toss me aside as soon as possible. But we have proved them all wrong. Vicki, it doesn't matter who you love, what matters is that you love that person with all your heart. However, you are still too young to be Courted. Wait a few years, and I am sure that you will make heads turn. You are growing up to be a most beautiful young lady, and I will be surprised if none of the Lords notice. Of course, your father is sure to make things a bit difficult-but he means well. **

**Your family will always love you, no matter what. So do not worry my bairn. **

**Love, **

**Your Momma. **

A bit further down the deck, Erik was reading a letter that was equally as precious to him.

'_**My darling sailor: **_

_**It is with a glad heart that I once again take quill in hand to write to you. Before I say anything more, I want to thank you for taking care of Vicki. She's quite special to me, you know. I am so glad to hear that she is having fun on Board, and I do wish I could have come along-but as she said in one of her letters, I might have distracted you from your many Duties, which she tells me you perform admirably. I am now even more confident that Grandda has the perfect First Mate. **_

_**Now that I have thanked you for that, I must confess to becoming quite radiant with happiness upon reading that you turned down the flirtations of a mermaid because another had won your heart. I know now that you and I are truly meant to be, and that eases some of my worry-not that I had much to start with! But to know that you have given me your heart makes me giddy with wonder and joy. **_

_**I must tell you of a very amusing incident. As you know, Mirana banished the Morningsides from Court for a full year. Well, before they left Duncan came to see me. He was being his usual self-egotistical, self centered, and a thorough bore. He told me that he had been thinking (something I found very hard to believe, as he is one of the most dull and unintelligent men I have ever had the misfortune of knowing) and that he was confident that were I to, as he said 'put in a word with the Queen', that I would be able to make her see reason and allow him to remain at Marmoreal! **_

_**Well, after my laughter had subsided a bit, I asked him why in the name of Time would I speak for him about anything. Would you believe that he actually had the unmitigated gall to tell me that if I did, he would allow me the 'privilege of a lovely supper with him? !' I am no fool, and knew all about his so called suppers. They always seem to end the same, and I have no wish, desire, or inclination to become a notch on his bedpost. **_

_**I played it coy and innocent, asking him where and when this so called supper might be. He, not being the brightest, told me, and I told Michael. Well, we concocted a wicked scheme. **_

_**I wrote to Lord Duncan and told him that I would be honored to take supper with him. He writes back, expressing his delight. So off I go to the Main Hall of Marmoreal to meet with him. He's standing there wearing the most hideous yellow suit I have ever seen-but that is not the amusing part. **_

_**He escorted me to a small Dining Chamber just off his rooms, and begins to lead me inside. I asked him if he would be so good as to hold the door open for me, and he quickly moved to oblige. **_

_**Erik, would you believe that at that very moment a large bucket of bright purple paint fell on his head? I was quite shocked, I tell you. (Heehee.) After I had managed to catch my breath, I proceeded to tell Lord Duncan that he was a worthless pilger lickering, slurking urpal slackush scrum and that I would rather die an old maid then be subject to his…attentions. I also told him that if he accosted me again that I would prove that it wasn't only Michael who has knowledge of weaponry. **_

_**My heart belongs to you and you alone, my jolly sailor boy-and I will be bold and say that my body does as well! I know that you are probably going to blush a bit when you read this, but I have always been outspoken, and when I must speak the truth, I do not let anything hold me back! I know that you might not be an innocent like me, but I do not mind. Just know that if you should ever…desire me, I am fully willing to reciprocate! **_

_**I've told Mum this-she has that rare ability to never judge us for anything, and for giving the best advice. All of us know about how she had her innocence snatched from her, but we also know that she considers Dad to be her first true lover. She told me that I must know for sure if I love you, and I do. With all my heart and soul, I do. We are so fortunate to have parents that love us and trust us unconditionally. **_

_**Erik, when you return to Marmoreal, I want to show you my cottage, and all the paintings I've done. I have quite a lot, after all-I am making rather a good living at this. **_

_**I am also aquiver with curiosity over the necklace that Vicki wrote to me about. I promise I haven't asked her anything about it, and I am confident that it will be a thing of beauty. **_

_**I love you, Erik, my sailor boy. **_

_**Katarina. **_


	6. Chapter 6 A Storm

The Voyage of Victoria Stayne

Chapter Six: A Storm

Vicki woke up abruptly to the sound of thunder ringing in her ears and the feeling that she was being tossed about by a giant. She struggled to a sitting position, her hands digging into her cot for balance, and gulped as the Bird seemed to suddenly plummet down several feet. A short scream of terror escaped her as the Bird flew up, then down, making her woozy.

A titanic flash of lightning lit up the sky, leaving blue images burned on her eyes, and she screamed again, holding on to the cot for dear life.

The door to the cabin banged open, blowing in a draft of icy cold wind and rain, and bringing Erik with it. He struggled to shut the door, and then weaved over to Vicki, kneeling in front of her. "You scared?" Vicki cracked one eye open and nodded, and Erik smiled. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Vicki looked at him like he had sprouted an extra head. "Are you mad? I'm not going out in this! I'll sink!"

Erik laughed. "Vicki, you need to see this. I'll hold on to you, I promise. But if you want to see just how good a sailor your Grandda is, you had better come with me."

Vicki sighed, and then reached for Erik, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist and lead her out of the cabin.

She shut her eyes against the sting of the rain, yelping in terror as the deck seemed to drop beneath her feet. Erik had to shout to be heard over the pounding wind and thunder. "You're alright, lass! Spread your legs apart a bit, and move with me! I'll keep you safe!"

Vicki did as he said, surprised and pleased to find that she was able to better maintain her balance. She blinked rainwater out of her eyes. "What did you want to show me?"

Erik laughed, and the sound was carried away by the wind. "Look towards the helm!"

Vicki looked, and her eyes widened. Elias was at the wheel, feet planted wide and firm, his eyes gleaming in mad joy as he battled the storm. He spun the wheel right and left, yelling and howling in glee as the Bird flew through the storm, climbing up to the mountainous peaks then plunging down to the valleys below. The rain poured down onto his dark hair, plastering it to his forehead, and he threw his head back and howled.

Erik laughed, speaking to Vicki. "Well lass, are you still scared?"

Vicki laughed in mad glee. "No, but I do want to shout!"

"Then shout!"

And shout she did. As the Bird climbed, she howled in triumph, and then at each plummet she would give a yowl of excitement. A thrill like she had never before known was coursing through her and with each flash of lightning it grew stronger.

Then she heard a cracked, off key tenor over the howl of the wind, and giggled as she realized her grandfather was singing.

"**Come all ye young fellows that follow the sea, ****  
><strong>**_to my way haye, blow the man down, _**_**  
><strong>_**And pray pay attention and listen to me, ****  
><strong>**_Give me some time to blow the man down._**_**  
><strong>_

**I'm a deep water sailor just in from Hong Kong,****  
><strong>**_to my way haye, blow the man down,_**_**  
><strong>_**if you'll give me some grog, I'll sing you a song,****  
><strong>**_Give me some time to blow the man down._**_**  
><strong>_

**'Twas on a Black Baller I first served my time, ****  
><strong>**_to my way haye, blow the man down,_**_**  
><strong>_**And on that Black Baller I wasted my prime,****  
><strong>**_Give me some time to blow the man down._**_**  
><strong>_

**'Tis when a Black Baller's preparing for sea****  
><strong>**_to my way haye, blow the man down, _**_**  
><strong>_**You'd split your sides laughing at the sights that you see.****  
><strong>**_Give me some time to blow the man down._**_**  
><strong>_

**With the tinkers and tailors and soldiers and all****  
><strong>**_to my way haye, blow the man down, _**_**  
><strong>_**That ship for prime seaman on board a Black Ball.****  
><strong>**_Give me some time to blow the man down._**_**  
><strong>_

**'Tis when a Black Baller is clear of the land,****  
><strong>**_to my way haye, blow the man down,_**_**  
><strong>_**Our Boatswain then gives us the word of command****  
><strong>**_Give me some time to blow the man down._**_**  
><strong>_

**"Lay aft," is the cry," to the break of the Poop!****  
><strong>**_To my way haye, blow the man down, _**_**  
><strong>_**Or I'll help you along with the toe of my boot!"****  
><strong>**_Give me some time to blow the man down._**_**  
><strong>_

**'Tis larboard and starboard on the deck you will sprawl, ****  
><strong>**_to my way haye, blow the man down, _**_**  
><strong>_**For "Kicking Jack" Williams commands the Black Ball.****  
><strong>**_Give me some time to blow the man down._**_**  
><strong>_

**Pay attention to order; now you one and all, ****  
><strong>**_to my way haye, blow the man down, _**_**  
><strong>_**For right there above you flies the Black Ball.****  
><strong>**_Give me some time to blow the man down." _**

Vicki cheered as loud as she could, and Elias turned his head toward her, grinning. "Did ye like me song, lass?"

"I loved it, Grandda! Can I sing something?"

Elias laughed. "Sing your heart out, lass!"

Vicki giggled. While she hadn't inherited her mother's excellent singing voice or ability to make up songs, she still had a decent enough voice-and the Library at Marmoreal had books full of lovely songs that she had memorized. She ran through her mind, trying to find an appropriate song.

When she finally decided, she made sure to sing as loudly as she could.

**"**_There were two lofty ships from old England came,  
>Blow high, blow low, and so sailed we;<br>One was the Prince of Luther, and the other Prince of Wales,  
>Cruising down along the coast of the High Barbaree.<em>

"_Aloft there, aloft!" our jolly boatswain cries,  
>Blow high, blow low, and so sailed we;<br>"Look ahead, look astern, look aweather and alee,  
>Look along down the coast of the High Barbaree."<em>

_There's nought upon the stern, there's nought upon the lee,  
>Blow high, blow low, and so sailed we;<br>But there's a lofty ship to windward, and she's sailing fast and free,  
>Sailing down along the coast of the High Barbaree.<em>

"_Oh, hail her, Oh, hail her," our gallant captain cried,  
>Blow high, blow low, and so sailed we;<br>"Are you a man-o'-war or a privateer," said he,  
>"Cruising down along the coast of the High Barbaree."<em>

"_Oh, I am not a man-o'-war nor privateer," said he,  
>Blow high, blow low, and so sailed we;<br>"But I'm a salt-sea pirate a-looking for my fee,  
>"Cruising down the coast of the High Barbaree."<em>

_Oh, 'twas broadside to broadside a long time we lay,  
>Blow high, blow low, and so sailed we;<br>Until the Prince of Luther shot the pirate's masts away,  
>Cruising down along the coast of the High Barbaree.<em>

"_Oh, quarter, Oh, quarter," those pirates then did cry,  
>Blow high, blow low, and so sailed we;<br>But the quarter that we gave them – we sunk them in the sea,  
>Coming down along the coast of the High Barbaree!" <em>

Erik laughed. "Well sung, lass! Well sung!"

Vicki giggled. "Thank you! Oh, look at Grandda! He's so magnificent!"

"That he is, lass! That he is! Do you want to go in your cabin now?"

Vicki laughed, shaking rainwater from her hair. "Not until the storm is over! I don't want to miss a moment of this!"

Hours later, the storm passed, and Vicki stumbled into her cabin, soaking wet, exhausted, and her throat sore from shouting. She quickly removed her wet clothes, pulled on some dry ones, dried her hair as best she could, then collapsed on her cot and was instantly asleep.

Her last thought was that she would love storms for the rest of her life.


	7. Chapter 7 A Cure for Homesickness

The Voyage of Victoria Stayne

Chapter Seven: A Cure for Homesickness.

The Golden Bird plowed slowly through the waves. Vicki, who had been sitting against a coil of rope, rose leisurely to her feet and ambled over to Elias, who was at the helm, turning the wheel minutely. "Grandda, I'm bored."

Elias chuckled. "Bored? Nonsense! Why, I can think of hundreds of fun things to do!"

Vicki sighed. She had been on board now for four months, and while her grandfather was able to keep her occupied with games and riddles when she hit her own personal doldrums, this was different. She had awoken that morning feeling quite sad and lonely, and nothing that any of the crew or Erik did could rouse her from her funk. She had felt on the verge of tears all day long, and as a result had been a bit snappy.

Vicki looked out at the vast expanse of the White Sea and suddenly burst into tears. Elias signaled to another crewmember to take the helm, and then came over to her, pulling her into a gentle hug. "Here now, why the tears?"

Vicki gulped out her answer. "I…mi…mi…miss…my…Mo…Mommy an…Da…Daddy!" She clung to her grandfather, sobbing as her homesickness overwhelmed her. She missed her parents. She missed her brother, sister, and friends. She missed Badger and Kaspar. She missed the cottage and the smell of her mother's cooking. She missed lying on her back in the backyard with her father, staring up at the stars. She missed her home. "I….I wan' my Mommy!"

Elias led her over to a coil of rope. "We've still got another two months in our trip, love-but I think I have a way for you to talk to your Mum and Dad."

Vicki glared at him. "I don't want to write a letter, Grandda! I want to see them!"

Elias smiled soothingly at her. "I never said anything about writing a letter. Go in my cabin and look in the top drawer of my dresser. There should be a box in there, bring it out here." Vicki ran into the cabin, emerging moments later with the box.

Elias sat it on her lap, grinning. "Go ahead, open it."

She opened the box, then blinked in slight confusion and pulled out a hand mirror with dark, smoky glass. "It's a mirror."

Elias gave her a mock frown. "I would think you'd be able to recognize one of these. After all, your father has one as well."

Vicki gawped at the mirror, then at her grandfather, comprehension starting to dawn. "This…this is a Talking Mirror?" Elias grinned, nodding, and she threw her arms around him. "Thank you Grandda! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now, you know how to work it, right?"

Vicki nodded, then took a deep breath and stared into the mirror. "Alannah Stayne." The glass rippled, became wavy, then gradually an image began to appear. It grew sharper and sharper, until it seemed to Vicki like she was looking in a window. Her mum was sitting at the kitchen table, sorting through a large pile of herbs and flowers, her back to Vicki. "MUM!"

Alannah jumped, then spun around, staring in joy and shock at the mirror in the hall. "Vicki! How…I didn't pack your father's mirror!"

Vicki smiled, tears of happiness pouring down her face. "Grandda has one! Mum, I miss you and Daidi so much, and I'm having so much fun, and being a sailor and a merchant is hard work but so very rewarding, and did you like the seaweed I sent you and I have all the letters you sent and…I miss you, Momma!"

Alannah smiled. "I miss you too, my bairn. I've been quite busy at the Shop, and I miss having my lovely and capable assistant. I've also got some new cordial mixes I want you to try to make-one with a blend of whortleberry and blue rose juice. How do you think that would taste?"

Vicki frowned in thought. "A bit spicy, but if we added some elder flowers then it would be perfect. I also want to try blending raspberries with squimberries."

Alannah nodded. "That could be good. And to answer your question, I loved the seaweed. It's pretty tough to find, so I hope you thanked Serena for giving it to you. I was actually going to write you in a little while, but this is so much better." She looked over her shoulder at the sound of a door opening and grinned. "Your father's home. Ilosovic, I'm in here!"

Ilosovic came into the hall, gaping in shock at the sight in the mirror. "Vicki! How are you?"

Vicki beamed. "I'm homesick, but this is helping quite a lot. Daidi, I've got my very own dagger! Do you want to see it?" Ilosovic chuckled, nodding, and Vicki pulled it from its sheath and held it up to the mirror. "Grandda gave it to me, but fortunately I haven't used it except to clean fish. But Erik's teaching me how to fight with it, and he says that I'm one of the quickest learners he's ever known."

Ilosovic grinned. "Very nice. Are you keeping it clean?"

"Yes, Daidi. I know that I have to respect my weapon. Mum, you aren't angry that I have one, are you?"

Alannah gave her a gentle smile. "Of course not. The Sea can be a dangerous place, and I'm quite comfortable with the idea of you being able to defend yourself should the need arise. Now, unless I'm mistaken, there are others that you wish to speak with, correct?"

Vicki nodded. "I love you both."

Ilosovic blew her a kiss. "And we love you, Victoria. Stay safe, and come home soon."

Vicki blew a kiss back, and then stared at the mirror. "Katarina Stayne." The mirror rippled once more, and then the image of her sister sitting at an easel and painting began to appear. Vicki couldn't see what the painting was of, but she was sure it was beautiful. "Rina!"

Katarina turned, grinning at the mirror hanging in front of her. "Vicki! How goes life at sea?"

"Quite well, but I'm starting to miss Marmoreal. Grandda has a Talking Mirror!"

Katarina chuckled. "I thought that might be how we're communicating. I do love getting your letters, but this is also quite wonderful. I do wish I was there with you, though-I think I'd make a fine sailor."

Vicki giggled. "Well, you are already a sailor's lass, so it wouldn't be too hard to make you a sailor as well. What are you painting?"

Katarina turned her painting so it faced the mirror, and Vicki gasped in delight. It was a picture of their parents. They were sitting underneath a large tree, their arms wrapped around each other, and their heads together. Ilosovic had on a fine black uniform, and Alannah was wearing a deep blue dress. Their feet were bare, and their eyes were shut in sleep. "Rina, that's beautiful! Have Mum and Dad seen it?"

Katarina beamed in pride. "Not yet, but I'm going to give it to them soon. Do you want to know where the inspiration came from?" Vicki nodded eagerly, and Katarina giggled. "I found them like that a few days ago, and I just…knew that it would make a wonderful painting."

"Well, you were right; it does make a beautiful painting. You are going to love the gifts I bought for you."

Katarina grinned. "I'm certain I will. I miss you, little bit, and love you."

"I love you too, Rina. Fairfarren for now."

Vicki spoke once more into the mirror. "Michael Stayne." The mirror rippled, and then cleared on a chaotic sight. Fiona was crawling about on the floor naked and wet, giggling and squealing, while Michael and Arianna chased after her. Oddly enough, it was Fiona who first spotted Vicki in the large hall mirror. She crawled over to it, and then poked at it with her hand. "Greebboo! Gaaba ree Goo!"

Arianna sighed. "Fiona, come away from the…Vicki! Uhh…what are you doing in our Mirror?"

Vicki giggled. "I missed you. Hello Fiona!" Fiona gave her Aunt a toothless smile. "Dafflegorfbud!" Vicki giggled, and Fiona beamed wider, waving her arms. Arianna took the opportunity to scoop her up and bundle a towel around her while Fiona howled in protest. Michael grinned at them. "Ha, Momma gotcha. Vicki, did you pack Dad's Mirror?"

"No, Grandda has one of his own. I talked to Mum, Dad and Katarina already."

Michael gave her a grin. "So you choose the best for last, huh? Good for you."

Vicki chuckled. "Well, no, since I haven't spoken to Josiah yet." Arianna giggled at the look of mock hurt on her husband's face, and Vicki chuckled. "Now, I want to know all about the Tea Party."

Arianna grinned. "Give me a few moments to get Fiona to bed, and then we'll tell you all about it." Vicki nodded in agreement.

Two hours later, the whole mad story was told. Vicki had had to catch her breath several times from laughter, and she had tears of mirth streaming down her face. "I do so wish I could have been there! A truly Mad Tea Party! But I can see that you both are sleepy, so I shall say Fairfarren."

At last, there was one person left that she wanted to speak with. She gripped the mirror, and then took a deep, fortifying breath. "Josiah Hightopp."

The mirror rippled, and then revealed Josiah-and Vicki nearly swooned. He was sitting in his father's workshop, bent over a hat, and stripped to the waist. He wasn't as pale as his sister and father, and Vicki could clearly see that he was in wonderful shape. She gulped. "Josiah?"

He turned, grinning at her, and Vicki couldn't help but notice how well sculpted his chest was. "Vicki! How are you?"

Vicki blushed. "I…I'm good. How are you? What are you making….and…why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Josiah grinned. "Why, are you embarrassed?" Vicki blushed deeper and shook her head, and he chuckled. "Well, in that case, the reason is because it's rather hot in this Shop. As to what I'm making, I'm afraid that is a secret, and as it concerns you, I will not reveal a thing. However, I can answer your first question. I am doing frabjously. I'm quite enjoying my apprenticeship, and Dad is quite the fair-but tough-teacher. Are you having fun on the Bird?"

Vicki nodded. "I am. I'm learning quite a lot from my grandfather and from Erik. Grandda even said that I could come on more voyages with him. He's quite the skilled sailor and merchant." She took a breath, and then plucked up all her courage to ask a question that had been burning in her mind for months. "Do you remember the letter you wrote me?"

"I've written you quite a lot of letters over the past few months."

"The one where you said if I didn't have a Suitor by sixteen that you'd Court me."

Josiah beamed. "Ahh, that one. What about it?"

Vicki gulped. "Did…did you mean it? I...It's alright if you didn't, I won't be upset if you were only joking around."

Josiah gave her a sincere smile. "I meant every word, Vicki. You are rather pretty, you know. But I have a feeling that you're going to have more than your share of suitors once you come of age."

Vicki blushed and beamed at the same time. "I…if you Court me, I won't want any other Suitors!"

Josiah nodded. "Very well, then I swear by Time that when you come of age, I will Court you."

Vicki grinned. "Frabjous! I will not have any other Suitor but you." She paused, and then spoke in a quiet, shy voice. "Josiah? I love you."

"I love you too, Vicki. I'm glad that I was able to talk to you. Fairfarren."

Vicki gave a long sigh of happiness. She was no longer homesick.


	8. Chapter 8 Homecomings and Hats

The Voyage of Victoria Stayne

Chapter Eight: Homecomings and Hats

The six months was finally over. In just a few short days, Vicki thought, she would be home. She leaned against the rail of the Bird, her eyes staring ahead as though trying to penetrate the veil of time itself, and she was aware that her heart had been pounding in anticipation for the past week.

The entire crew had become affected by her infectious excitement, and the Bird fairly flew through the waves as the men bent their backs to their tasks and whistled happy tunes.

A movement below made Vicki look down into the Sea then grin widely. "Lydia! It's so wonderful to see you again! Where are your sisters?"

Lydia grinned back, waving. "Hullo! They're visiting our mother today. We heard that you are on the way home, and wanted to give you a Special Gift. Serena told me to be very careful with it, and I was." She lifted her tail to reveal a small black box resting on it. "Hold out your hands." Vicki did, and with a toss of her tail Lydia sent the box flying. Vicki caught it, amazed at how light it was, and also at the fact that the light seemed to be absorbed into it.

"What is it?"

Lydia beamed. "Open it."

Vicki opened it, revealing a beautifully carved flute. It was made of the same dark material as the box, and strange designs were carved into the mouthpiece and body. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

Lydia smiled. "If you ever find yourself in a bind, or in need of help, play on that and help will arrive. Guard it well, my friend."

Vicki placed it back in the box, giving Lydia a solemn smile. "I shall. I wish I had something to give to…wait! Wait right here!"

She ran into the galley and grabbed a large vial of her rose berry cordial off the small shelf, then ran back to where Lydia floated, waiting. "Hold out your hands!" Lydia held her hands out, and Vicki tossed the vial overboard. Lydia caught it, gazing at the vial in curiosity.

"Thank you, but what is it?"

Vicki laughed at the echo of the question she had asked only moments ago. "It's cordial. It's a lovely drink, and will make any meal better. Try some."

Lydia uncorked the vial and took a small sip of the cordial, then blinked and giggled. "Oh my! It makes my tail tingle! It is quite lovely! Thank you!" She re-corked the vial, and then held it close to her body before looking up at Vicki. "You will always have a friend in me and my sisters, Victoria Stayne. Fairfarren." With that, she blew Vicki a kiss before diving under the waves.

"Have a good talk with the mermaid, lass?" Erik came to stand next to Vicki, and she smiled up at him.

"Oh yes, a most wonderful talk. She gave me a Gift-a flute that I can use to summon help if I ever need it."

Erik's eyes widened. "That is quite the gift! Just remember to use it when you truly need help, not just when you think you do." Vicki frowned at him, and he laughed. "You're bright and capable lass, and I doubt you'll fall into the trap of relying too much on outside help. Do you understand what I mean?"

Vicki thought for several moments, and then nodded. "I do, and I promise I will not fall into that trap." She turned away for a brief moment, gazing at the horizon. "Oh, I wish we were home already! I am so giddy with anticipation and excitement that I don't know what to do with myself!"

Erik wrapped an arm around her. "I'm the same way. Each time I get to see your sister is a wonderful time for me, and I'll tell you something that your grandfather told me last night in strictest confidence." He knelt down and whispered in her ear. "We're going to be staying at Marmoreal for a month."

Vicki beamed in joy. "Really? Oh, that is simply frabjous! Rina and Mum will be so thrilled and happy! I cannot wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out!"

Erik laughed. "Yes, really, but remember-your grandfather told me in confidence, so you must not let on that you know anything about his plans. Are you good at keeping confidences?"

Vicki nodded. "I won't tell a soul, I promise. But this is so exciting!"

"Yes it…do you hear that?"

Vicki tilted her head. "Hear what?"

Erik frowned in confusion. "I could almost swear I heard a cat purring, but that's impossible. There aren't any cats on board-at least I don't think there are."

Vicki listened, and then laughed. "There aren't any cats on board, but there is a Cat! Chessur, show yourself!"

With a loud purr, the Cheshire Cat materialized and flew to Vicki, rubbing his velvety head against her chest. Vicki scratched him behind his ears, and his purring grew louder. "You're a lovely scratcher, love."

Vicki giggled and stroked his belly, and Chessur shut his eyes, a grin of contentment on his face. "Chess, it's lovely to see you! What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well." Elias walked over, giving Chessur a cautious look. "Why are you here, Cat?"

Chessur rolled over and gazed at Elias upside down, a grin on his face. "Relax, Elias, I'm not here to make trouble or ask Riddles. If you want to know, I'm here to deliver a message to your granddaughter from Josiah Hightopp, and since I can evaporate quicker than it would take to write a message, he asked me if I would deliver it."

Erik frowned. "Why haven't you done this before?"

Chessur rolled his eyes. "Because the person I'm delivering the message to has to be near Marmoreal. Even I can't travel over the White Sea without help. Anyway, Vicki, here is the message. 'It is finished.'"

Vicki frowned. "What is? How did he look when he delivered the message? Was he upset?"

"He did not tell me what was finished, but he looked quite proud of himself, and also happy. I suspect it has something to do with the long hours he's been spending in his father's shop."

Vicki's face split into a wide grin. "It must be my hat! That's the only thing it can be! Oh Chess, thank you so much for delivering the message! I will make you a vial of Cream when we get home! The biggest vial you've ever seen!"

Chess purred loudly, rubbing against Vicki like a kitten. "Thank you so much lass! I love Cream. Now, are there any messages you wish delivered?"

Vicki shook her head. "No, since I will see everyone in a few days. Fairfarren, Chess."

"Fairfarren, Vicki. I will see you again in a few days. Elias, may the winds favor you."

Elias nodded. "Thank you, Chessur."

Chessur gave Vicki one last rub before evaporating. Elias sighed. "I never fully trusted that Cat."

Vicki chuckled. "Only a fool would completely trust the Cheshire Cat, Grandda. But he can be trustworthy. He's always had a soft spot for Mum, since she knows how to make Cream, and she showed me. But he and Tarrant can get up each other's backs quite a bit, despite the firm friendship between them. He's second only to Absolem for riddles and conundrums, but he can be straight when needs be, and is firmly on the side of Good."

Erik laughed. "He's the Cat, and no cat out of their first fur has ever spoken the truth."

Vicki laughed. "True."

Two days later, a carriage from Marmoreal pulled up at the Port on the White Sea, and a motley crew came pouring out. Alannah, her skirts in her hands, ran as fast as she could down to the Docks, peering out to sea. Her eyes widened in joy as she spotted a ship coming towards the dock at a fast clip, and standing in the bow was a small figure, its arms waving frantically.

As soon as the Bird had docked, Vicki scrambled over the side, running towards Alannah with a joyous cry of "MUM!" She leapt into her mother's arms, and Alannah pulled her into a bone crushing hug and kissed her over and over.

"Oh my little girl, I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much my love! I cannot believe how much you've grown! You look like a true sailor lass! I am so glad to see you!"

"Mum, I missed you so much, and I'm so glad to see you, and I love you so much, and I thought about you all the time, and I had such fun! Where's Daidi?"

Alannah grinned. "He's behind me." Vicki peered over her shoulder, her face splitting into a wider grin, and she looked up at her mother, who laughed and let her go.

"DAIIDDDII!" Vicki came flying up the docks, slamming into Ilosovic, and he scooped her up and spun her around, laughing.

"Welcome home, my girl! Did you miss me?"

Vicki laughed giddily. "Terribly, Daidi! I loved being at sea, but I missed you, Mum, Michael and Rina!"

"We missed you too, Vicki." Vicki turned, beaming at her brother and sister, and they came forward and hugged and kissed her. Katarina was the first to speak. "Did Erik watch after you?"

Vicki smiled. "He did indeed. All the crew did." She stopped talking, her eyes widening in joy at the person who was walking down the dock. "JOSIAH!" She ran over to him, leaping into his arms, and he laughed and held her steady.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too, Vicki! I must say, sea life quite agrees with you. I do believe that you are even prettier than when you left!"

Vicki blushed crimson. "Thank you, Josiah. And…you are even more handsome than when I saw you last!" Josiah chuckled.

"You flatter me, Vicki. But I am glad to see you home safe."

Alannah came forward, grinning at them. "We're all glad to see her home safe. And I've just learned something quite wonderful. Daidi and his crew are going to be staying at Marmoreal for a month."

Katarina's eyes went wide in shock and joy. "They are?" Alannah nodded, and Katarina whooped in joy, and then looked down towards the Bird. "Oh! Erik's coming this way!" She flew down the docks and into her love's arms, kissing him until her head was spinning.

"Oh Erik, this is wonderful! Mum told us! Are you really going to be here for a month? This is a dream come true!"

Erik kissed her back with equal vigor. "Yes, my black haired beauty, it is all true. Now, close your eyes." Katarina screwed her eyes shut, and felt Erik place something around her neck. She opened her eyes and gasped. The necklace she was wearing consisted of a simple gold chain, and attached to the chain was the most beautiful pendant she had ever seen. It was shaped like a heart, and was a deep red in color. She lifted the pendant to her eye for a closer look and gasped when it turned a brilliant blue, then green. "Erik, this is beautiful! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome, my darling."

Alannah came walking up. "If we want to make it in time for the Feast, we need to get going."

Erik frowned. "Feast?"

Katarina laughed. "Mum told Mirana that Vicki would be coming home today, so naturally Mirana decided to throw her a Feast. They're usually great fun." Erik grinned.

"Well, in that case, we shouldn't miss it!"

Ten minutes later, everyone was piled in the carriage-Elias promised Vicki that his men would be able to bring her gifts to Marmoreal without trouble-and on their way home. Though the journey was long, nobody minded, as it gave Vicki the opportunity to tell all about her six months at sea, and all the places and things she had seen and done, and the people she had met.

Ilosovic and Alannah felt a swell of pride go through them as they listened to their youngest daughter tell of her adventures. Both had been worried for her, but now it was clear that the little girl had vanished to be replaced by a brave, daring, and capable young woman.

The carriage pulled to a halt outside the gates of Marmoreal, and everyone piled out. Vicki was the first to spot the two people heading for her, and began waving. "Ari! Aunt Alice!"

Michael practically flew out of the carriage, sweeping Arianna into his arms and kissing her. "Your soldier has returned my lovely wife!"

"And I'm thrilled to see you, but I would like to greet Vicki." Michael laughed and released her, and she ran forward, pulling Vicki into a tight hug. "Welcome home, my darling sister! It has been so boring here without you!"

Vicki hugged her back. "I missed you as well! Oh, wait until you see the gifts I bought for you! You will love them!"

Arianna laughed. "I'm sure I will."

Alice came forward, grinning. "Do I get a hug?"

Vicki smiled at her. "Of course you do!" She pulled Alice into a hug. "I missed you, Aunt Alice. I do so wish I could have been at the Tea Party."

"I wish it as well, my dear. But all this standing around is making us late for the Feast!"

The Feast was a great success, and Vicki found herself the center of attention as she told the story of her months at sea to a rapt audience, many of whom had never travelled outside the walls of the palace. In the midst of the Feast, Mctwisp had entered and hopped over to Mirana, whispering in her ear. Mirana smiled and nodded, then looked over at Vicki. "There are some sailors outside with a chest they say belongs to you. Shall I let them in?"

Vicki grinned and nodded. "Yes, the chest contains gifts."

Mirana smiled at Mctwisp. "Let them enter, then." The doors opened, and the two sailors came in, bearing the chest between them. Tarrant and Ilosovic quickly cleared a space on the table, and the sailors set down the chest, bowed to Mirana, then turned and left the room.

Tarrant whistled. "Lass that is a good sized chest."

Vicki laughed and worked at the clasps. "It should be, I've got quite a few gifts in it. Mum, you're first." She pulled out a wrapped parcel, handing it over to Alannah. "I know you've got some already, but…"

Alannah opened the parcel, gasping in delight at the dark blue and green vials that lay within. "Thank you, Vicki! They're beautiful! Such a lovely color."

"You're welcome, Mum. Daidi, here's yours." She handed him the dagger, hilt first, and Ilosovic took it, whistling in appreciation.

"This is quite the fine blade, lass. And it's just the right length and balance for me. Thank you."

Katarina was next, and she gave a squeal of delight at the drawing kit Vicki presented to her. "Oh, this is wonderful! It's got paint, and pencils, and there's even charcoal! Thank you, Vicki!"

Vicki grinned. "I knew you would like it."

Michael and Fiona were equally overjoyed at their presents. Indeed, Fiona had grabbed onto the stuffed bunny with a shriek of delight and immediately begun gumming it. Michael had given his sister a smile of thanks before leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Vicki."

Arianna ran her hands over the bolts of cloth Vicki had given her, a smile on her face. "This material-it's so soft, yet so strong, and such beautiful colors! I've never seen anything like it! It will have to be made into a dress. I see a dress in this material."

Tarrant looked up from his tea set. "Thank you from all of us, Vicki. Now, I do believe my son has a gift for you."

Josiah grinned. "I do indeed." He reached under the table and brought forth a hatbox, placing it in front of Vicki. "I hope you like it; I spent quite a bit of time on it."

Vicki's stomach twisted in knots as she opened the box. She looked down and gave a shriek of delight. Nestled in the box was the hat she had described to Josiah-black, with a red ribbon woven…she looked closer, gasping. The ribbon was woven into the hat itself! It was simple, but beautiful in its simplicity. The only decoration apart from the ribbon was a small heart shaped pin in the front. She lifted the hat out as if it was a priceless object and placed it carefully on her head, and Tarrant grinned.

"Lass, that is most becoming on you. Well done, Josiah."

Vicki turned to face one of the many mirrors that hung in the Banquet Hall, and gasped. The hat bought out her eyes, and complimented her features perfectly. She looked rather sophisticated, if she said so herself! "Josiah, it is more perfect than I thought!"

Josiah smiled. "When it is worn by one as pretty as you, it cannot help but be perfect. I'm glad you like it."

Vicki blushed at the compliment.

Later that night, as she lay in bed exhausted and happy, and glad to be home, she reflected on the voyage she had just finished and the one that she was sure was about to begin.

She couldn't wait to see where her path in life would take her.

THE END.


End file.
